


Being time is never wasted time

by JopkaFlesha



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Barry crushes on Chronos, I have no idea where this is going btw, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort of Doctor Who inspired, You just have to read it dude
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JopkaFlesha/pseuds/JopkaFlesha
Summary: Барри Аллен был врагом Мика Рори. Для Хроноса же он всего лишь фиксированная фигура в хронологии. Не важно сколько временных путешественников появится у него на пути, Барри Аллен обязательно станет Флэшем, героем Централ Сити, создателем Лиги Справедливости. Повелители Времени позаботятся об этом.Обложка: https://yanpolosik.tumblr.com/post/165518596663





	1. Никогда не вмешивайся (только если ребенок не плачет)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being time is never wasted time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454337) by [coldflashwavebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Боба Фетт — второстепенный персонаж фантастической киносаги «Звёздные войны».  
> 2\. Коронер — в Великобритании, США, некоторых других странах специальный судья, в обязанность которого входит выяснение причины смерти, происшедшей при необычных или подозрительных обстоятельствах.
> 
> https://yanpolosik.tumblr.com/post/166795773023

— Мам!

Барри кричал и плакал, пока красная вспышка кружила по гостиной, а его мать была в ловушке в центре всего этого. Она кричала ему бежать, но его взгляд пал на какую-то фигуру в молниях — мужчину в желтом костюме. Неожиданно отец схватил его за плечи и сказал уходить.

Затем, как-то, он оказался в милях от своего дома. Он растерянно вращался по кругу. Как он очутился так далеко? Что случилось с его матерью и отцом? Свистящий звук раздался позади него, привлекая внимание, затем послышались тяжелые шаги. Он повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть бронированного мужчину, выходящего из… чего-то? Это напомнило ему сцены из фильмов, где люди выходили из невидимых космических кораблей — он мог видеть помещение, где был этот человек, но вокруг него не было корабля. Дверь закрылась позади него и, чтобы это не было, полностью стало невидимым.

Барри нахмурился. Он не мог видеть лицо мужчины из-за шлема на его голове. Он был как Дарк Вейдер или Боб Фетт. Мужчина поднял свою руку.

— Джинни, — говорил почти роботизированный голос, — здесь нет никаких признаков Волнолета. Какая ни была бы аномалия в этот момент в хронологии, это не они.

— Прошу прощения, Хронос, — ответил другой голос. Барри понял, что доспехи мужчины говорили с ним. Круто. — Провожу повторное сканирование временной линии. Это займет двадцать минут.

Барри выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы дать о себе знать. После всего, что случилось, он не был уверен, где его дом или что случилось. Может этот мужчина — Хронос — поможет ему?

Хронос застыл, будто до этого момента не подозревал, что тут был Барри. Он поднял большую футуристическую винтовку на него. Барри немного отскочил:  
— Говори, что ты здесь забыл.

Барри заерзал. Мужчина устрашал его, но на данный момент у него не было других вариантов:  
— Эм… Я не знаю, где я, — объяснял он. — Моя мама… на нее напали в моем доме, а я внезапно оказался здесь, и я не знаю, где это «здесь»… Не могли бы Вы мне помочь?

Мужчина просто смотрел на него, молча. Возможно это была плохая идея. Он не знал этого человека, и он не должен был разговаривать с незнакомцем. «Может быть, он работает с человеком в желтом», — предположил Барри. После нескольких минут раздумья Хронос опустил свое оружие.

Он снова поднял свою руку:  
— Джинни, просканируй этого ребенка, посмотри, кто он и где живет.

— Сканирование завершено. Имя: Бартоломью Генри Аллен. Адрес: 5262 Блоссом Роуд.

Хронос немного напрягся:  
— Ты прикалываешься надо мной, — покачал он головой. — Джинни, можешь сказать, как до туда добраться?

— Несомненно, Хронос.

Мужчина вздохнул:  
— Пошли, пацан. Давай покончим с этим.

Барри протянул руку мужчине, который взял ее кряхтя. Они вместе шли вниз по улице, Барри болтал о том, о сем, чтобы успокоить свои нервы. Он не хотел думать, что ждет его дома. Чего хотел человек в желтом? Что если он все еще там?

Хронос оставался молчаливым весь путь, только время от времени хрипел или жужжал в ответ. Наконец, они достигли конца Блоссом Роуд и остановились.

— Дальше найдешь дорогу сам?

Барри кивнул и, прежде чем он обдумал это, обнял талию металлического человека:  
—Спасибо.

Хронос казался напряженнее, чем когда-либо. Барри отстранился и побежал к своему дому, отчаянно хотя посмотреть, что случилось с его родителями, и рассказать им о Хроносе. Но все мысли о мужчине как ветром сдуло, когда он увидел полицейские машины, припаркованные возле его дома.

***

Хронос стаял в тени через улицу от дома Барри Аллена. Флэша. Чертового Флэша. Он не мог в это поверить. Ничтожная часть Мика Рори, что осталась внутри, зарычала. Это был его враг. Это человек, который в будущем арестует его.

Хронос потушил пламя, что росло внутри него. Барри Аллен был врагом _Мика Рори_. Для Хроноса же он был всего лишь фиксированной фигурой в хронологии. Не важно, сколько временных путешественников появится у него на пути, Барри Аллен обязательно станет Флэшем, героем Централ Сити, создателем Лиги Справедливости. Повелители Времени позаботятся об этом.

Он продолжал спокойно наблюдать, когда полицейские выгнали из дома маленького мальчика, который беспомощно смотрел, как тело его матери перевозили в фургон коронера, а его отца принудительно садили в полицейскую машину. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы сломать любого ребенка. Этому дитя предстоит пережить многое, прежде чем он станет достаточно силен, чтобы стать героем.

Хронос пошел обратно на временной корабль. Это была не его проблема. Барри Аллен не был его проблемой. Они не встретятся еще пятнадцать лет, и даже тогда это будет Мик Рори.

Нет, Волнолет и Легенды были его проблемами. Его пальцы дрогнули при мысли о том, как он поймает их всех и сотрет из времени.


	2. Мой воображаемый друг вернулся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2004

Он преследовал Волнолет по временному потоку. Они только покинули 1980, где, насколько он помнит, команда не позволила Советам завладеть Огненным Штормом. Он выстрелил, наслаждаясь тем, что одним прямым ударом сбил их в Стар Сити 2046.

«Начало конца» — подумал он. Неожиданно Джинни включила тревогу.

— Хронос, боюсь нам тоже нанесли повреждения. У нас достаточно энергии, чтобы безопасно приземлиться, но мы не можем продолжить путь по временному потоку.

— Найди временной период и место, где мы можем приземлиться и залечь на дно до полной починки, — приказал он. Джинни выполнила, показав на экране точку назначения — 2004. Первой вещью, которую он заметил, выходя из временного потока, был Природный Заповедник Старлинг Сити. Он приземлился на поляне в центре заповедника, вдали от города и любопытных глаз. Даже с невидимым кораблем лучше держаться подальше от гражданских.

— Джинни, — позвал он, идя в машинное отделение, — какие тут повреждения?

— Топливные канистры были повреждены, — объяснила Джинни, — и во время полета отключились.

Хронос остановился у двери машинного отделения. Временной двигатель. Это может быть опасно.

Чудно.

***

Когда Барри прошел мимо знакомого дерева в девятый раз, он перестал врать себе — он потерялся. А ведь вожатый предупреждал не убегать слишком далеко от лагеря. Это была первая его поездка в скаутский лагерь, в который Джо предложил ему поехать.

— Тебе нужно завести друзей, Барр, — объяснял он. — Выйди из дома ненадолго. Ты же любишь науку, а природа и есть наука!

Но это была не наука. Всего лишь кучка детей из его класса, которые игнорировали его целый учебный год и мучают весь поход. Они положили паука в его спальный мешок, и грязь в походные ботинки, а теперь сказали, что идут поход, только для того, чтобы кинуть его на полпути, дабы он сам нашел дорогу назад.

Он мог бы быть сейчас дома, смотреть Звездные Войны или навещать своего отца в Айрон Хайтс.

Барри вздохнул. Прошло уже три года, а люди продолжают думать, что он всего лишь чудной ребенок, который врал о живых молниях, чтобы скрыть, что отец убил его мать. Айрис пригрозила избить большую часть детей, к ужасу Джо, но даже так он все равно останется неудачником.

Вокруг эхом раздался громкий бум, сотрясающий землю. Барри остановился. Он взглянул на дым, поднимающийся над деревьями, и понял, что что-то взорвалось. Что-то рядом.

Он повернулся, чтобы убежать. Может, он сможет найти свой отряд, а они смогут позвонить куда надо… Но затем, он услышал взрыв, сопровождающийся сухим кашлем. Кто-то находился в этом взрыве. Что если ему нужна помощь прямо сейчас?

Без раздумий, он бросился сквозь дым.

***

Хронос сорвал с себя шлем, выпрыгивая из корабля. Судя по всему, двигатель был поврежден сильнее, чем предположила Джинни. Он согнулся пополам и кашлянул. Было время, когда Мик Рори мог находиться в эпицентре пожара хоть в два раза дольше, не беспокоясь о том, что он может задохнуться от дыма.

— Хей! — Крик донесся откуда-то из-за деревьев. — Хей! Сэр, Вы в порядке?

Если бы его легкие не раздирались изнутри, то он бы вытащил свою винтовку, в качестве защиты. Какой-то малолетка подбежал к нему, с головы до ног одетый в нелепую скаутскую форму.

— Вам нужна помо… Боже мой, — мальчишка застыл в нескольких шагах от него, его взгляд бегал между броней на теле Хроноса, шлема, валяющемуся на земле, и открытой дверью его замаскированного корабля. — Это ты!

Его зрение больше не размыто, и Хронос наконец смог сфокусироваться на мальчишке. У него отвисла челюсть. Он не может быть _таким_ везучим. Никоем образом Барри-блять-Аллен не мог его найти. _Снова_.

— Просто, блять, не может быть.

Глаза Барри расширились, а руки подлетели ко рту. Хронос едва не рассмеялся — была ли это реакция на слово «блять» или на то, что путешественник во времени снова стоит перед ним, Хронос не знал. В любом случае, этот пацан был слишком невинен.

— Я не могу поверить, что это ты, — Барри убрал руки от лица, озарив свою многоваттную улыбку. — Я думал… Я имею в виду, увидев, как мужчина в желтом, окруженный молниями, убил мою мать, я думал, ты нечто вроде галлюцинации, вызванной шоком. Но ты настоящий, и ты здесь.

Хронос закатил глаза:  
— Верно, пацан. Я здесь. А вот тебе лучше исчезнуть в течение двадцати секунд, если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я выстрелил в тебя.

Он ожидал, что пацан убежит, поджав хвост. В конце концов, если страшный охотник за головами с гигантской винтовкой угрожает тебе, разумная вещь — вернуться туда, откуда ты пришел. Вместо этого внимание мальчика ушло от Хроноса к его кораблю.

— Вау, это космический корабль? Как в Стар Треке? Ты пришелец? С какой ты планеты? Ты типа как ученый или как воин? Тупой вопрос — у тебя же броня и ты носишь с собой пушку. Понятно же, что ты солдат. А кто такая Джинни? Я слышал, как ты говорил с ней той ночью. Она твой пилот?

Хронос изумленно уставился на мальчика. Он когда-нибудь заткнется? Он даже не беспокоился, что Хронос мог выстрелить в него и оставить тело в лесу. Какой задрот.

Он схватил Барри за шиворот и вытащил его с корабля:  
— Это временной корабль. А я охотник за головами. Тебе просто нужно уйти отсюда и оставить меня в покое. Мне предстоит сделать ещё много работы.

Восхищение Барри, казалось, усилилось:  
— Временной корабль? Ты из будущего? Ты застрял здесь? Поэтому тут так много дыма?

Где родители этого ребенка? Ох, точно. Тяжелая тема. Где был тот, кто, черт возьми, должен был следить за ним?

— Пацан! — Улыбка Барри исчезла в мгновение ока. — Тебя, случайно, никто не будет искать?

Почти сразу пацан сдулся. Немного человеческого, что осталось в нем, посочувствовало:  
— Я здесь с моим отрядом, — объяснил он. — Они вывели меня в лес и ушли без меня.

Ауч.

— Что ж, твой вожатый точно будет тебя искать. Когда стемнеет.

Барри покачал головой:  
— Нас сюда вывез старший брат Тони Вудворда. Он еще больший засранец, чем сам Тони. Прошлой ночью они подвесили меня на дерево в моем же спальном мешке. Мне потребовалось четыре часа, чтобы выбраться.

Из глаза Барри вытекла слеза. Не то, чтобы Хроноса это заботило. Охотников заботило лишь одно: миссия. Охота на Легенд. Убить всех, кто сопротивляется, а остальных вернуть в Точку Схода. Это была его единственная цель. Именно этого он и хотел.

За исключением того, что один ребенок пришел ему на ум. Малец, который был слишком умен, к своему же несчастью, и который всегда попадал в проблемы, особенно связанные с колонией для несовершеннолетних. Но у того мальца был кто-то, стоящий за его спиной 24/7. А у этого ребенка кто-то был?

— Надо уметь постоять за себя, пацан, — проворчал он. Он плюхнулся на землю и прислонился спиной к закрытому кораблю. Нахмурившись, Барри сделал то же самое. — Надери эти мелкие жопы один раз, и они оставят тебя в покое.

Барри нахмурил брови:  
— Джо сказал мне, если я не думаю, что смогу победить, мне лучше убежать. К тому же, их больше.

Хронос фыркнул:  
— Послушай, я не знаю этого Джо, но похоже, что он просто тупица. Вот что ты должен сделать, если кто-то желает надрать тебе зад: не думай о других. Иди прямиком к зачинщику, взмахни кулаком и так сильно ударь ему в нос, чтобы он начал истекать кровью. Если он выглядит так, будто не отстанет после этого от тебя, встань на колени и уткни его лицом в землю, до тех пор, пока он не позовет свою мамочку.

Барри широко раскрыл глаза. Да, этот ребенок никогда не выжил бы в колонии, а тем более на тренировке охотников в Точке Схода:  
— Это действительно жестоко.

Хронос пожал плечами:  
— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы это случилось с тобой или с ними?

Задумчивое выражение появилось на лице ребенка, и он кивнул:  
— Можешь ли ты научить меня хорошему удару?

Это было неожиданно. Сразу видно, как его все это достало, раз Барри так быстро передумал:  
— Я имею в виду, что Джо отправил Айрис и меня на уроки бокса, но я никогда не мог того, что могла Айрис, и я не умею сильно бить, и…

Хронос закатил глаза и поднялся на ноги, потянув за собой Барри:  
— Дай мне руку.

Ориентировочно Барри протянул руку охотнику за головами:  
— Когда ты делаешь кулак, убедитесь, что твой большой палец находится за его пределами. Ты можешь сломать его, если он внутри, — он сложил руку Барри в кулак, вытащив большой палец. — Чуть выдвини указательный и средний пальцы вперед, — и Барри сделал, как ему говорили. — Если ты хочешь кого-нибудь ударить — бей по горлу. Если ты хочешь сделать кому-нибудь больно — бей в нос. Никогда не ставь это как цель — просто бей. Вкладывай в удар всю энергию. И держи запястье прямо.

Хронос снял перчатку и протянул руку:  
— Ударь ее.

У него почти вырвался смешок, когда парень, потеряв равновесие, нанес жалкий удар по броне, а не по руке. Они пытались снова, и снова, пока он все же не ударил по руке. Затем, примерно через тридцать попыток, Барри Аллен невероятно сильно ударил (для четырнадцатилетнего) руку Хроноса, и вдруг он смог углядеть в нем Флэша.

Барри прыгал от радости. Хронос покачал головой, но все же ухмыльнулся. Ребенок был восхитителен — даже Охотник мог это признать. Солнце уже садилось, когда они закончили, и Хронос знал, что Барри не сможет вернуться один в лагерь ночью. Неохотно он вошел внутрь и вытащил оттуда все для чрезвычайной ситуации — палатку, спальный мешок, вещи, чтобы разжечь костер ( _огонь_ ) и еду.

Он сидел с Барри всю ночь, слушая, как пацан болтал о науке и школе. Он рассказал о Джо, его приемном отце, о Айрис, его давней любви — приемной сестре, о невиновности его отца и о том, что _на самом деле_ произошло той ночью (он, казалось, был шокирован безразличием Хроноса, но давайте на чистоту — он видел вещи, как Охотник, да и как Мик Рори, в которые маленький Барри Аллен никогда бы не поверил бы). Он продолжал, пока его веки не опустились, и он, наконец, не уснул от усталости.

Хронос никогда и никому не расскажет, что он укутал недоФлэша в спальный мешок и положил его в палатку. И никто, и никогда не узнает, что он не спал всю ночь, карауля его со своей винтовкой.


	3. Ты мой Супердруг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Супер друзья — мультсериал 1973 – 2011.  
> Медведь Смоки — талисман службы леса США, созданный для того, чтобы просветить общество об опасности лесных пожаров.

Утро прошло без каких-либо инцидентов, и, когда Барри наконец проснулся, он чувствовал себя лучше, отдохнувшее и счастливее, чем за всю эту поездку. Прежде, чем вылезти из палатки, которую Хронос сделал для него, он потянулся до хруста суставов.

Путешественника во времени не было поблизости. Он осмотрел поляну, не желая покидать ее. Барри заметил, что дверь на корабль была лишь на половину закрыта. С усмешкой он поспешил внутрь, втискиваясь в узкий вход. Конечно, Хронос мог бы разозлиться, но как ему устоять перед _космическим кораблем_.

Он ошивался в темноте в металлических коридорах, когда голос заставил его подпрыгнуть.

—  _Доброе утро, мистер Аллен. Надеюсь, Вы хорошо отдохнули под звездами ночью. Если Вы хотите завтрак, я могу провести Вас на кухню_.

Он обернулся, пытаясь найти, откуда доноситься голос:  
— Кто ты?

— _Я — Джинни. Я оперативная система корабля, а также ИИ_.

У Барри отвисла челюсть. Корабль разговаривал с ним. С южным акцентом. Корабль с искусственным интеллектом _говорил_ с ним. Это самый крутой день в его жизни:  
— Эм… — Он запнулся, ведь, что можно сказать машине? — Ох, а Хронос тут?

Последовала пауза:  
— _Хронос в машинном отделении, занимается ремонтом обоих временных двигателей. Это непростой процесс, требующий его полной концентрации. Если Вы желаете позавтракать, то Хронос присоединиться к Вам, как только закончит_.

Барри кивнул. Вдруг в зале замерцал свет, но загорелся лишь один огонек позади него. Как только Барри прошел под ним — включился следующий, а затем еще. Это продолжалось, пока он шел по коридору, направляя его в маленькую футуристическую комнату с кухонным островком в центре. Он вытащил стул из-под стола и сел.

— Что Вы желаете на завтрак, мистер Аллен? Я могу Вам предложить вафли, блинчики, тосты, какие-либо хлопья…

Живот Барри заурчал:  
— Можешь сделать французские тосты и омлет, пожалуйста? — спросил он.

— _Конечно. Может Вы желаете стакан молока или сока?_

Барри сжал свои губы:  
— У тебя есть яблочный сок?

Словно, чтобы ответить, над столешницей вспыхнул свет, и, через несколько секунд, передняя часть стола распахнулась, и поднос с французским тостом и яйцом, а также стаканом яблочного сока появился оттуда. Барри широко улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, Джинни!

Ему определенно нравится этот корабль.

***

К счастью, остальная часть ремонта прошла практически без происшествий. Не было никакой утечки радиации из временного двигателя, в нем все еще было полно топлива, были лишь легкие повреждения. В общем, все могло быть намного хуже. Он направился к кухне, где его должен был ждать Барри Аллен. Все, что он должен был сделать, это отвести мальчика обратно в отряд, кинуть там, а затем вернуться в поток времени.

Однако, когда он добрался до кухни, она была пуста.

— Джинни! — Позвал он. — Где пацан?

—  _Прошу прощения, Хронос_ , — произнесла Джинни, будто не извинялась. —  _Мистеру Аллену стало скучно ждать Вас и он решил побродить по кораблю. Я заблокировала любые комнаты, которые были бы… неприемлемыми для ребенка_ , — таким образом, он не мог войти в комнату Хроноса, оружейную палату или медотсек.

— Где он сейчас?

—  _Предполагаю, он сейчас в гардеробной, примеряет костюм ковбоя_.

Хронос закатил глаза: «Ничего нового. Звучит, будто Причесон мог бы это…», - он пресек эту мысль на корню. Рэй Палмер — его цель. Нелегкое знакомство, которое раздражало его на регулярной основе. Хронос направился в гардеробную, замерев на месте, когда увидел, что пацан одет в голубое трико с красным плащом.

Барри покраснел, увидев Хронаса в дверном проеме:  
— Мне было скучно.

Честно, это был единственный комментарий, который пришел в голову Хроноса:  
— И кем, черт возьми, ты нарядился?

— Я… Хм… Я один из Супер Друзей. Из мультика. Он супергерой.

Боже, в этом определенно была ирония. Однако, вместо того, чтобы сказать об этом, он просто покачал головой:  
— Веселье кончилось, пацан. Мне надо вернуть тебя в лагерь до того, как они пошлют Медведя Смоки и остальных лесничих за тобой.

Барри нахмурился:  
— Смоки — это про лесные пожары, а не про потерянных детей.

— Или, я мог бы просто оставить тебя на этой поляне, чтобы ты сам нашел путь назад, — напомнил ему Хронос, выходя из гардеробной. Он немного ухмыльнулся, когда Барри выбежал вслед за ним, уже сняв супергеройский костюм, надев свою униформу.

Как только они добрались до комнаты управления, Барри был настолько очарован всем, что у него пропал дар речи. Хронос положил курс на лагерь в заповеднике и сел в кресло пилота. Барри парил над его плечом, наблюдая в изумлении.

— Что это делает? — Спросил он, указывая на рычаг на консоли.

— Включает временной двигатель.

Он указал на кнопку:  
— А это что?

— Это маскирующее устройство.

Это повторилось еще несколько раз, пока они не подлетели к лагерю:  
— Хорошо, пацан. Мы здесь. Дальше найдешь дорогу сам?

Барри проверил экран и кивнул:  
— Да, это выглядит очень знакомо.

Хронос прогудел:  
— Хорошо. Увидимся, пацан, — без предупреждения он нажал кнопку переноса на консоли, и Барри исчез в волне зеленого света.

—  _Барри Аллен находиться в безопасности_ , — объявила Джинни. Хорошо. Он был хорошим ребенком, не говоря уже о его важности в хронологии. Вероятно, это был последний раз, когда он видел этого ребенка. Его человеческая часть загрустила.

Однако Хронос не обратил на это внимание. Он не мог. У него была работа, которую надо закончить — Рип Хантер и Легенды должны были заплатить.

***

Несмотря на то, что он не мог этого видеть, Барри чувствовал, как корабль Хроноса улетел. Когда он убедился, что корабль исчезнул, он разжал кулак и с виноватым видом осмотрел то, что ему определенно надо спрятать.

Это было маленькое устройство, похожее на штекер. На конце была маленькая красная кнопка. Джинни рассказала ему об этой штуке, когда он обнаружил это в комнате связи. Она назвала это аварийным маяком. Если бы Барри нажал на кнопку, корабль Хроноса сразу же прибыл на место, где находиться маяк. Он печально улыбнулся.

Хронос был одиноким. Он был одинок. Хронос был единственным человеком, который поверил в то, что он сказал об отце.

Что, если человек из молнии вернется однажды? Хронос мог поймать его. Он мог поймать кого угодно.

— Аллен! — Он услышал, как Тони Вудворд кричал в паре дюжин ярдов от него. — Пойдем, не будь ссыклом! Выходи!

Он сунул маяк в карман. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы показать Тони, чему его научил Хронос.

(И, если Вудворд вернется из поездки с кривым носом и с уважением к Барри, ну, ему стоит поблагодарит Хроноса за это).


End file.
